The present invention relates to a vibration isolation system for the handles of a chain saw.
There have been devised and demonstrated various vibration isolation systems for chain saws for minimizing the transmission of the vibrations of the engine of the chain saw to the handles thereof so that the operator may firmly grip the handles to prevent the jump and wobble of the chain cutter, but so far they are not satisfactory in practice. Too much vibrations of the handles adversely affect not only the sawing operation but also the health of the operator when he uses the chain saw for a long time. In general, the rubber pads have been long used as the vibration isolators, but the use of the rubber pads generally results in the reduction in rigidity of the joints between the handles and the engine unit so that the chain saws cannot withstand the heavy duty operation.